


Bi the way

by Me_Being_Difficult



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Being_Difficult/pseuds/Me_Being_Difficult
Summary: *based on a news article I saw in a Tumblr post*Bucky Barnes in bisexual and he's out looking for some love.Steve Really has a problem with it.Steve Rogers has a problem with him having problem with it.





	Bi the way

**Author's Note:**

> The work references some homophobia. Also this is my first work here. So please comment and tell me if you like it..

"I think I'm bisexual," Bucky said, looking into his beer. 

When Bucky said that he wanted to talk about something important, Steve had thought he had a new mission. It's been a few months since Shuri and Bruce had worked out last of Hydra's brainwashing from Bucky's mind. A few weeks' therapy and a few months rehabilitation was more than enough in Fury's mind to get Bucky back in field.

Steve sometimes forgot that Bucky was nothing more than a soldier, an asset in other's minds yet. Even for his close friends, friends being a lose definition for the other avengers. He couldn't look at Bucky as anything more than his best friend, deadly metal arm or not.

So when Bucky came over to Steve's Brooklyn apartment to tell him something important, Steve had rightfully feared Fury had assigned him a mission. A mission without captain America on his side.

Instead, Bucky sat in silence for a few minutes, playing with his beer and broached,

"I think I'm bisexual."

He didn't look up, but took Steve's silence as a cue to talk more. " 's something I've discovered recently, talking with Bruce and Shuri." His eyes went fond at the mention of young princess slash scientist. 

"Our .... Sexualities are not something we were supposed to think of back in the day," he looked up finally, smiling slightly. "But the other day, Shuri mentioned something..."

He went on saying more. How exactly the topic came, what discussion ensued, how the realisation hit. But Steve was barely listening. 

He was just glad that Bucky was not sent off somewhere to fight other people's battles again.

"Bucky," Steve stopped his rambling. "I'm happy for you."

"You don't have any problem?" He asked, worry etched on the lines on his forehead.

"No, of course not. I hear the marriage between men as well as women is legal now. Impressive how the community came together and fought for their rights."

Bucky laughed, "Trust you to find that impressive of all things." He grew serious, " But yeah, it is impressive. Once I discovered... This, I went on the internet, fascinating thing that, and found out all I could." He then launched into another half hour about it. 

Steve listened, a smile on his face. 

...

Steve didn't primarily live in the Avengers compound. He went there on need to go basis. The compound was far better than the ostentatious tower in middle of the city. But Steve liked his apartment better.

It was nicely sized. Natasha, Clint and Sam helped him to find a lot of old time stuff for his apartment. And Tony of course handed him a credit card. Steve did not feel an ounce of guilt spending Stark's money. He was proud of the place he had carved for himself in the new world. His favourite electronic was the coffee maker. Steve wasn't affected by the stimulant the way he couldn't get drunk. His body burned through the caffeine way quickly. Even Nat's special Russian dark coffee did nothing. But he liked the taste. He was making himself a cup when the bell rang.

He threw a glance at his phone. No one had called or texted. Worried, he opened the door. Bucky barged in. Steve barely stopped his instinct of punching the invader.

"I can't fucking take it," Bucky threw something that looked like a duffel bag on the ground and plopped down on it, ignoring all the chairs and sofa.

Steve sighed. And turned to make another cup of coffee. 

"I'm living here. With you." Bucky announced. Steve froze. 

"Bucky-"

"Either here, or I'm going off on Clint's farm. Away from everything. I cannot live on the avenger's compound."

"Buddy, I don't have problem with you staying here. You know I don't. But would you want to live with me on permanent basis? We could find you a place for yourself?" 

"With what money? Stark may pour the riches of the world at your feet. But he isn't going to exactly help me buy an apartment. And-" Bucky raised a hand as Steve opened his mouth to protest " I wouldn't want him to. He let me live on the compound indefinitely. That was very kind of him. I cannot expect any more."

...

So now Bucky was living here. With Steve. And honestly, it was great. Bucky was a great roommate. He did the chores. Limited his messiness to his own room. Did not leave wet towel on the floor of their shared bathroom.

It was great. Really..

...

A week or so after Bucky moved in, Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Bruce came over. A kind of house warming party for Bucky.

They brought over beers and snacks. 

It was a surprise for Bucky. 

Bucky groaned, "guys, I came here to get away from your sorry asses." But he was secretly glad. 

Natasha clipped him on his head, " you're not getting rid of us that easy." Natasha was the easiest around Buck. Others were slowly learning.

Sam took over kitchen and brought out plates and bowls.

Clint climbed over the bookcase that divided living room and dining area and jumped over Bruce. 

"Dude!" Everybody yelled. Fortunately, Bruce was only startled and the other guy stayed away, saving Steve's apartment.

Children, the whole lot of them. Steve shook his head. Bruce had not seen Steve's apartment before, so Steve steered him away and gave him a tour. 

"How's Bucky?" Bruce asked, once his heartbeats slowed to normal. 

"He's great. Better roommate than I thought. You guys did a great job, helping him. I never thanked you," Steve said.

Bruce waived his hand away. "It was mostly wakandan technology. And Bucky cooperated a lot. He's a good guy." 

"The best," Steve agreed. He showed him the small balcony that was attached to Steve's bedroom. It was cool outside, the ending of winter. There were traffic noises in distance, but they were lower than the ruckus others were making inside.

"And how are you?" Bruce asked, looking at him.

"Me? I'm great. This, this all is better than I ever expected." Steve vaguely gestured towards the inside. "I'm among friends, I'm making a difference in the world, and Bucky is better... I cannot think of anything else I want."

"He told you he's bi?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." Steve said. "Good for him man. I never would've guessed. He was always surrounded by the prettiest girls back in the day. Son of gun was a charmer. Is a charmer. I'm sure he'll find someone great."

Bruce looked at him with a weird consideration on his face. But then he shrugged and they went back inside. Only to find that Bucky and Sam had started pelting popcorns and nachos at each other. 

Steve sighed.

...

Steve came home, fuming a little. Fury had given him a new mission. Which was fine. It was extraction of 11 American citizens held hostage somewhere in middle East. Steve was to go alone. Except, Fury had hinted he should take the winter Soldier with him.

Steve had vehemently denied, claiming he didn't need back up and Bucky didn't need to come. 

Fury hadn't insisted much, but Steve could see that he won't hold out much longer. As long as Bucky was officially a part of avengers, Fury would expect him to contribute. 

He came home to pack up a bag and tell Bucky to stay away from avengers compound for few days, at least until he came back.

But he opened the door the find Bucky making out with a guy on Steve's couch.

Steve froze on the spot. The other guy leaned over Bucky, his hand under Bucky's shirt. Bucky's hand was tangled in the guy's bleached blond hair. His other metal arm was clutching the back of the couch. Steve felt weird watching him. He cleared his throat and they both jumped away.

"Steve," Bucky breathed, looking flushed. The other guy looked at Steve and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're captain America!" He exclaimed.

"And you need to leave," Steve said, irritation lacing his voice. 

"Steve," Bucky said again, this time annoyed. Steve walked in, leaving the door open for the guy to go. But he was rooted to the spot. His hair was messed up. By buck's fingers running through it.

"I need to talk to you," Steve said to Bucky and turned to the other guy, "why are you still here?"

"Oh yes, I'll go." The guy hastily stood up. He was tall. And built. And looked very red at the moment.

He awkwardly shuffled past Steve, who refused to move to let him pass. "Big fan, captain," he muttered and then said to Bucky, "call me, James."

Bucky smiled wanly at him.

The door closed behind them. Steve moved to look away from Bucky's rumpled hair and red mouth.

"Geez, I was gone just for the evening." 

"I met him in the records shop down the block," Bucky smirked. "He has the same music taste as us, Steve! I invited him up for a cup of coffee, because let's face it, Nats Russian coffee is better than any of the crap they sell out there. And you know.. one thing led to another."

Bucky stood and followed Steve to his bedroom, talking, and sounding quite proud.

Steve stuffed some clothes in a bag, not bothering with folding them. 

"And he gave his- you're going somewhere?" Bucky noticed.

"Yeah." Steve clipped. "Fury gave me a mission. I'm leaving tonight. And he asked for you to come along."

Bucky visibly paled. But his mouth hardened. "for how many days should I pack."

Steve barked a harsh laugh. "As if I listened to Nick. You're not coming."

"But-"

"Listen buck, as long as I can help it. You're staying out of trouble. God knows you've had enough fighting to last several life times."

"What then, you're going alone?" Bucky sounded incredulous. 

"It's just an extraction. I can handle it. I'm being sent as a captain America, more than as a capable enhanced soldier." Steve shrugged, his voice losing the jagged edge he'd had since talking to Fury.

Bucky didn't argue. But Steve could see it was difficult for him to let him go alone. 

Steve forced a smile. "You call that guy back. Or rather don't. I didn't like his look."

Bucky laughed, "maybe somebody else then." 

Steve smiled back. 

On his way to the quin jet, he thought,  rather unexpectedly, that Bucky would have the apartment empty for next few days to call whatever guy he wanted. And Steve almost wished he had asked him to come along.

....

At first Steve didn't realise. But he definitely had some kind of problem.

They were out, celebrating Natasha's successful negotiation with bunch of powerful pricks regarding SHIELD and the avengers. Natasha was increasingly becoming the negotiator among them, dealing with the politicians and senators. She didn't like it.

"Ugh, give me two guns and a warehouse full of bad guys any day," she scoffed as Clint mentioned it.

One of the rare occasions, Rhodey was with them. He had accompanied Natasha through the whole ordeal and hence was a part of their celebrations. 

"You should take some time off. This has consumed almost a month." He commented.

"What I need to do, is get laid," Natasha pointed her glass at him and surveyed the crowd of the bar they were at.

Steve leaned back on the bar stool, sipping his drink. This was one of their regular bar and the other patrons were used to seeing them around. So nobody was paying the famous heroes much attention.

Bucky leaned in to Natasha, "how about that guy." He subtly pointed at a guy nursing a drink alone. Steve averted his gaze.

Natasha took a look and tsked. "Hmm, gay."

Buck's eyes were wide. "You can tell."

She laughed a throaty laugh. "I've got on him before. He told me." She waved in that direction. Steve refused to look at the guy who had caught so much attention.

Rhodes thumped on his back, "let's check out a girl, us straight guys."

Bucky looked at them, raised his eyebrows. "You know I'm bi, right? I like girls too."

"And how many have you checked out in past few months?" Natasha asked.

"Hey, I just found out that I can date guys like after seventy years. Forgive me if I direct my charms at guys for a while."

"Ah, getting the novelty out of your system," Sam nodded wisely.

"Exactly."

Clint shook his head. "I'm glad I'm happily married. I'm off by the way. My dear wife's birthday is coming up next month and I've promised to spend the whole month with her."

He got up and put some bills on the bar. "So if you guys need me, manage it without me."

Everybody said their goodbyes to Clint and Sam left with him, citing he had something to do early next morning.

Bucky got up and walked to the other end of bar. "Where are you going?" Steve asked.

Bucky merely winked and slid into the seat next to the guy they were talking about before. He chatted him up with ease. Steve noticed how easily he had shifted his charm to boys. In theory, Steve had no problem with it. Everybody should be free to love whoever they want. 

But seeing Bucky shifting slightly close to the guy, laughing with him, lightly touching his arm brought a frown to his face. He was decidedly uncomfortable.

So he turned and started chatting with Rhodes.

...

After ordering food enough for eight people, Bucky turned on Netflix. It took him some time to locate the cursor. And even some more to get it to the desired location. Steve and Bucky both preferred touch screen gadgets over laptop. Sure, they touched lot where weren't supposed to, but it was better than navigating the track pad. Better for Steve because he wasn't used to the technology. Better for Bucky because it had been a while for him since he used mouse or trackpad for using a device. 

He wanted to see the movie Alien, which would be for like the fiftieth time. He absolutely loved that movie. But Steve wanted to see some documentary on Steve Irwin's life. He had rambled about him last night. It was cute. Steve rarely got excited about anything these days. So he resigned and struggled another five minutes and found the documentary.

Steve plopped besides him. "It should be here in few minutes. You're going to love dimsums, pal. They're swell."

After a few minutes spent in silence, Bucky spoke up hesitantly.

"Steve, would you mind if I brought date here?"

Steve's smile faded a little. "You're dating somebody?"

"No, no. Nobody yet. Just for future reference. The other night I was chatting up this guy and he suddenly goes, 'so my place or yours'"

Steve scrunched his brows. "The night we were in club? You came home that night."

"Yeah, exactly!" Bucky threw up his hands. "I wanted to bring him here. But I didn't know if you'd be okay. The last time I had, it had shocked you. Didn't want to spring that kind of situation on you again. And I didn't want to go his place. So I got confused and..."

"And?"

"And nothing! I left."

Silence fell for a moment. And Steve cracked up.

"Oh my god, you left!" Steve laughed, head thrown back, entire upper body shaking.

Bucky swatted his arm, "it's not funny!"

" but it is! Oh you're such a charmer, I can't believe you just left him!" Steve broke into another bout of laughter.

Bucky was slightly red. But gods, he hadn't seen Steve laugh so loudly and freely in so long. Literally decades. He felt unhinged for a moment. 

But Steve clutched at his shoulder for support and it tethered him to reality.

He broke a smile. "So can I? Bring a guy here? So you know, in future, I wouldn't fall on my face."

Steve's laughter receded. He was still looking at him with slightly watered eyes that made the blue in it shine. Steve had changed so much. Both physically and mentally. But those eyes were exactly as remembered. Defying. Kind. Blue like the vast expanse of the sky.

They were looking at each other a beat longer than considered appropriate but it didn't register with either of them.

"Yeah," Steve said. "Yeah, of course you can bring anybody here. It's your home too. Just keep it down," Steve smirked. "And don't expect me to sign anything for them."

"Jerk," Bucky shoved at him. 

The door bell rang. The food was here. Bucky got up to get the countless bags of food they had ordered, hooking many on his metal arm. After paying the stunned looking kid, he turned to look Steve hadn't moved. Asshole. He could've helped him. But instead he was looking somewhere in the distance. And if Bucky hadn't known better, he would've thought he looked troubled.

...

Steve began to regret giving Bucky free reign to bring his dates over.

Bucky prefered not to go over his dates' place because he didn't like waking up in a foreign bed. So he'd bring them here. He was discreet, they didn't make much noise. And it wasn't even that often.

But it annoyed Steve. He would intentionally sleep in late so they would leave before he went out. And even then he couldn't sleep. He'd just lay on the bed, wondering what they're doing and immediately getting disgusted with himself. What Bucky does with anybody is none of his business. It was gross anyway.

He flinched. 

Where did that come from? 

He sat up in his bed. Why did he think it was gross? Awkward maybe, slightly weird. But not gross. Cause that would be homophobic? He guessed?

He cursed out a mild expletive and tossed his sheets away. He went outside to get a cup of coffee and clear his thoughts. But as his luck would have it, there was somebody sitting at his dining table. Steve's apartment was big enough that he could afford space for a proper dining table. The guy was sipping coffee and wearing one of Bucky's t shirts which was too big on him. He was a tiny Asian guy with rimless glasses perched on his nose. He looked up as he heard Steve come in and gave a mild I-had-sex-with-your-roommate-which-is-awkward smile.

At least he didn't look star struck. Steve forced a smile on his face and looked around. Bucky was nowhere in sight.

"Bucky's gone downstairs to get some bagels," the guy said, as if he'd read his minds.

That was another thing. Bucky rarely introduced himself as Bucky to others. It was James. He was Bucky only to people he liked enough. He must like this guy.

Steve went around him wordlessly to get a cup of coffee. He wondered if he'd start dating this guy. He'd be part of their group. Bucky was a touchy person. There'd be PDA. 

Steve felt last night's dinner churn in his stomach. Goodness gracious, what was happening to him?

"You're Steve" the guy turned around and spoke to him. "I'm Gen."

"What kind of name is that?" It slipped out of Steve's mouth. He instantly felt horrible. Had he no filter? He didn't even mean it. It was a nice name. It suited the guy.

Gen looked mortified. "A family name," he said in small voice.

Bucky chose that exact moment to barge in through door.

"Oh look there was offer on bagels today!" He announced before noticing the tension in the room.

"Hey Steve, you slept in today," he greeted cautiously before setting the bagels down and swooping down to press a chaste kiss on Gen's mouth.

All the taste went out of coffee Steve was drinking. He'd already had a bad night and now it looked like the day was going to be shitty as well.

He huffed loudly and turned to pour the coffee down the sink. It made loud splattering noise. Bucky was clueless. But Gen must've caught on.

"I'll take my leave. It's late," he said and got up. 

"I thought we were going for lunch?" Bucky asked. Gen smiled at him and touched his cheek lightly.

Can they stop already.

"I'll meet you there," Gen said and threw a glance at Steve. Steve was resolutely not looking at them.

Bucky wasn't stupid. He smiled enough at Gen and bid him goodbye. But the moment he was out of the door, he turned to Steve.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. You serious about this guy?"

Bucky stared at him for a moment. "Maybe. I don't know. Did you say something to him?"

Steve wanted to pull a plausible deniability card. Brush it off. But he couldn't. He knew he was rude to Gen. 

"I might've offended him." It physically pained him to admit it.

Bucky waited for him to elaborate.

"I said his name was weird." The dagger of mortification twisted.

"What the fuck Steve?" Bucky exploded. 

"I know! I didn't even mean it! I had a bad night's sleep and maybe that's why... That's not an excuse. Shit," Steve paced.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been stand offish and rude to everybody I've dated recently. You sleep in whenever I bring somebody. You leave me when I talk to some guy in a bar. What is your problem?"

...

"Seriously dude, what is your problem?" Sam asked him. Bucky had banished him from the apartment for the moment and Steve went to the only level headed and sane person he knew. 

"I don't know!" Steve said for what must've been the hundredth time. 

Sam hesitated. "Did you- did you have problem with Bucky dating girls back in the day?"

Steve didn't catch his drift immediately. He shook his head. "I don't think so. He never really dated many. He was charming with all. Usually had a lady on his arm at dances. But most friends. Only few of them serious."

"So you weren't rude to them?" Sam asked, his expression was troubled. Like he couldn't believe he was asking this.

"No. Is it because he's bringing them all in my home?" Steve had a lightbulb moment.

"Or is it because they're guys?"

The light bulb cracked. Steve didn't say anything for a moment. Could it be possible?

Maybe his panic was too clear on his face because Sam patted him on his back. "Look, maybe you're not used to it. Do you oppose the gay marriage and gay relationship?"

"No of course not," Steve's answer was immediate and Sam felt tiny relief. 

"Then maybe it's because it's too new. 's like maybe how children get grossed out by affection. Except you're a 100 year old child." Sam snickered.

Steve was in no mood banter. "But I don't want it to be that way. Bucky is my best friend. I don't- I don't want him to be uncomfortable. I don't want me to be uncomfortable."

"I know what to do. Let's go to tea-vana."

Tea-vana turned out to be a tea shop-slash-diner, run by a gay couple and it was extremely LGBT friendly. While chatting to the owner couple, because Sam knew them personally, Steve found out they opened the shop because there are not many kid and elderly friendly LGBT safe spaces. There are gay bars and pubs but not everybody wants to go there.

It was a sweet thought. He could see few families in the shop, in for a weekend brunch. Some old couple playing chess. It was a lovely place. He'd love to tell about this place to Bucky. Maybe too peppy for Bucky's taste, but he'd like it.

They had their lunch there. And on Sam's insistence, Steve tried to focus on the gay couples around him. There were two guys in their fifties. A young teenage girl blushing beet red at something her date said. A black guy giving a stern talk to his kid while his partner made heart eyes at him.

There was mostly no PDA. And Steve realised he hadn't seen Bucky doing this sweet fluffy stuff with any of his dates. He mostly caught flirting or inviting for the night. Or maybe he did this, how would Steve know? After all he had been steadfastly ignoring it.

He felt a sudden pang in his heart, completely unrelated to his current predicament. He'd never have this, he realised. The domestic lives he saw around him. They were not for him. He had no life outside of avengers. Steve didn't realise he ever wanted it. But now looking around him, thinking that maybe Bucky would have this. One of these would be Bucky. And maybe that Gen guy. It was a possibility. A chance that Bucky was willing to take. Why couldn't Steve?

"So?" Sam asked, playing with sandwich on his plate. "Feeling uncomfortable? Weirded out?"

Steve shook his head. He was but not for the reasons Sam was asking.

"Maybe it's the PDA."

...

It wasn't PDA. Sam dragged him to a gay bar. Steve really didn't want to go.

There was plenty of kissing and groping in the bar and Steve more appreciated the idea behind tea-vana. But he wasn't disgusted. He was generally uncomfortable with PDA, even the heterosexual one. A proper prude as Sam would call him.

But the disgusted, sick to the stomach feeling Steve had that morning when he saw Bucky planting his soft lips on Gen's wasn't there.

He was lost in his thought when he caught a small redhead making her way at them.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Looking to score," Natasha said, smiling at a girl behind Steve. Sam looked behind at the girl and back to her.

"She's cute. But you'd break her heart. Seems too emotional."

"You're right," Natasha nodded solemnly. They continued the conversation, looking at some other girls. She didn't once ask why Steve and Sam were there. At a gay bar. She only asked where was Bucky.

Sam filled her in. Natasha predictably raised a sculpted eyebrow.

Steve looked embarrassed. He couldn't fathom what was going through the redhead's mind.

"Did you consider maybe you're jealous?" Natasha asked, for some strange reason grinning wildly.

Sam looked like Jesus Christ came in front of him and showed him a passage from the book of revelation. "Oh snap," he whistled lowly.

Steve frowned. "Of Bucky? I mean sure, he's getting laid more than me. But then he always has. But it's irrational and ridiculous to get jealous of that."

Natasha stared at him.

"If I had hair, I'd be pulling it right now," Sam said flatly. "you deal with him, Imma go get a drink." And he left. Steve didn't want to be left alone with Natasha.

Natasha didn't say anything. A strange, wicked gleam shined in her eyes. Which honestly scared Steve Rogers, the celebrated Captain America. 

"You know what, go home Steve. Apologize to Bucky. Maybe watch a gay movie with him to show solidarity."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." She nodded. 

And to be truthful, Steve was ready to go home. The whole day of craziness, spent with Sam's company was quite exhausting. He looked forward to his apartment where his bed was. Where he could draw in peace. Nobody to judge him for his khaki pants. And there was Bucky.

If he was even there. 

Steve hesitantly opened the door to his apartment. It was quiet. And dark. Steve felt a stab of sadness. He wished Bucky was here, relationship strained or not. 

He stepped in, dropping the keys in key bowl near the door. 

"You really stayed away the whole day," a voice spoke in dark.

Steve's heart sored. He was here.

The corner near his dining table was covered in ceiling to floor windows. In the faint light coming from outside, he saw Bucky's outline sitting at the table, his metal arm glinting slightly. 

Steve didn't turn the lights on. He didn't want to see the expression on his face. The voice sounded tired and disappointed enough. Instead he sat across from him. Light fell on his face while Bucky's was in shadows. 

Steve tried to gather his words. His most sincere and true words. But they stuck in his throat as Bucky spoke.

"Fury called."

The temperature in the room dropped two degrees.

Steve waited with bated breath.

"There's a mission in south America. Haven't received full details yet."

"You accepted it." There was no question.

"Do I have any option?"

"Do you want to though?"

"This is our life Steve. What am I going to do if not this? What are you going to do if not this? I owe SHIELD my life. I don't know if I particularly want to go to a South American country to fuck up some lives. I don't know if I'm ready. But there's only one way to find out."

He was right. This was their life. Some day out of nowhere, the world would need them. And they'd give everything they have to save it. 

Steve nodded. And he saw Bucky's shoulders fall as the tension he held in it left his body. 

This was their life. But it was much more than the sporadic missions. It had to be.

That was what Bucky was doing. Trying to find love. Trying to find meaning. 

And Steve had to try as well.

...

Steve left to sleep, after inquiring if Bucky had eaten anything. Bucky assured him he had. He saw a slight smile on Steve's face as he said goodnight. 

Bucky sighed. He had honestly expected more protest from Steve when he told him he had accepted Fury's mission. To throw a fit. Saying how he wasn't ready. But he had underestimated him.

People always did. There was a lot Steve could do.

Except see what was right in front of him.

In the morning, Steve apologised. For his behaviour. He told him where he'd been the last day and what Sam and Nat told him.

"I'll try better in future. I promise. You come back safe from this mission, hell I'll be your wingman, as they say." Steve fidgeted with his cup. He didn't exactly meet his eyes when he said it.

Bucky knew Steve wasn't homophobic. Prude maybe. 

Bucky smirked at the thought. Some errant part of his brain wondered how prude Steve would be in throes of pleasure, writhing underneath somebody, writhing underneath him...

His smile shuttered. Stop it, he chided himself. Gen had called him over last night. But he couldn't go. Partially because he didn't want to go over to an unfamiliar place. And partially because he was waiting for Steve.

His life was centred far too much around Captain perfect. But he didn't mind it. God knows he should.  
But he didn't. He was glad he accepted the mission.

Steve had stopped talking, looking at him expectantly. Lips slightly parted. 

And Steve wondered why he went out constantly. How the fuck he could resist Steve fucking Rogers?

"You know I'm not listening to a word you're saying," he smirked. The best defence is good offence.

"Jerk," Steve threw paper towel at him.

...

Steve missed Bucky.

He spent more time at the compound. Training young initiates. Going through fight simulations. Or just drawing. He couldn't keep that a secret for long. Every body knew captain America drew. And everybody knew not to disturb him when he did.

Bucky was gone for three days. Some complication had arose. Although Bucky was in no danger, his stay there had prolonged.

Steve hadn't contacted him. Whatever information he was getting was through the reports Bucky sent. That was maybe another reason he was at the compound more.

For once, Tony was there that day. Tinkering over a suit that looked synthetic fabric and nothing like his iron man suits. 

"Making suits for the Queens boy?" Steve leaned against the door.

"His name is Peter. Parker." Tony said between smoldering something.

"It's good to see you caring for someone."

"Hey I care. Just because I don't go on trumpeting my feeling, doesn't mean I don't have them, grandpa."

Steve smirked. The best time to talk to Tony Stark was when his mind was occupied by one of his projects. His general sass levels are down by 70%. You might even catch a genuine feel or two.

"Heard your boy toy is out there for few more days expected," Tony said. "Is that why you're moping around here?"

Steve bristled, "I don't know what you imply by boy toy, but Bucky's not it."

"You didn't deny the moping around part," Tony pointed his flame torch at him.

Steve didn't know what to reply. 

"You know I had an interesting conversation with Natasha the other day," Tony said.

Steve, still thinking about the moping part, didn't realise in what direction the conversation is going.

"Yeah?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Tony said a little sarcastically. He set aside the blow torch in his hand and came towards Steve.

"Look, as entertaining as this is, it has to stop. I don't know why, but for some reason, I care for your happiness. That's why I'm going to do you a little favour," Tony started with this preamble.

Steve waited with a bated breath. Tony was rarely this serious.

"If I'm correct and I usually am, you have feelings for the winter soldier. Non platonic ones. And it's obvious to anybody with working eyes that those feelings are reciprocated by Barnes. Now I know that he's into guys. I won't make any assumptions about your righteous preferences. That's for you to figure out. But figure out soon and end this stupidity." Tony gave a condescending pat on stunned Steve's back and left the lab.

It didn't take long for him unfreeze and run behind Stark.

"Wait, what do you mean I have feelings for him?" 

Tony sighed. "Rogers, you went against UN, the literal whole world, to save Barnes. You gave up the mantle of Captain America for him. And of course, call that friendship. I'd do the same for Rhodes. But I won't get jealous of Rhodey's dates. I won't feel sick when he's making out with somebody. Which is what you're doing."

Tony's words felt like a hammer, breaking down invisible walls Steve had built in his mind. Walls behind which he had locked his feelings away.

While he didn't appreciate Tony telling him about his feelings, he was glad that he was told. Because he was pretty sure the walls wouldn't have come down till his dying breath. He cared far too much about Bucky to let his feelings be any obstacle in their friendship. He had forsworn his chance at domestic bliss long time ago. Now he could see the glimmer of hope in front of him. 

"You think I am feeling this... jealousy only now that bucky's dating guys because it means I have a chance?" Steve asked. Tony grimaced.

"Dude, we're not teenagers discussing our crushes. I told you about your  feelings because I was tired of watching you two dance around each other. Life's short. Get on with it." Tony patted Steve again, but this time it was almost tender. Steve didn't follow him this time. Instead he went home.

...

Bucky's hair was tied up. He was wearing thin cotton shirt and cotton pants. He was lying flat on the marginally cooler tiles. In short he was doing everything he can to stay cool in the hot, damp city of Marcaibo, Venezuela. Power was out. And it was April. As winter soldier, he would've paid no attention to physical discomfort. But now he felt everything.

Sometimes too much. 

Bucky had nothing to do but stay in his apartment and think. His contact over there had disappeared and he couldn't move without him. The contact wasn't dead. And that was the only hope Bucky had of any successful continuation of the mission. Bucky longed to go out and take matters in his own hands, do whatever it takes to finish the mission. But SHIELD had given him direct order to follow his contact.

So bucky lay on the ground, plotting imaginary plans to finish the mission, taking in all contingencies. He'll wait one more day and then contact SHIELD with his foolproof plan. They'll have to consider it. The quicker he could finish this, the faster he could go back to Steve.

Bucky laughed bitterly. What kind of a sick masochist was he? He knew he had no chance with Steve Rogers and even less with 'Captain America'. Yet he stuck around. In hopes that one day Steve would see him. It's not like Bucky didn't realise he went after guys who resembled Steve in one way or another. Maybe the sass, or the blue eyes, sometimes it was the broad shoulders, sometimes it was blonde floppy hair. Poor facsimiles. While the real guy slept a wall away.

Bucky wished he could get away. From Steve. From SHIELD. But there was nothing else for him. His ledger was redder than the Black Widow, an achievement very few could boast. Natasha once said to him that she worked for the SHIELD because it gave her a chance to clear her ledger. If it was Steve who brought him back from being the winter soldier, it was Natasha who kept him at the SHIELD.

Somebody knocked at the door. There was no peephole to look through. Bucky pulled a realistic prosthetic hand over his metal one and picked up the gun.

"Quien es?" he asked from behind the door. 'who's it?'

"Star spangled banner," a teasing, all too familiar voice asked.

Throwing away all restraint Bucky opened the door and took in the sight of Steve Rogers leaning against the doorframe, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Goddammit Steve," Bucky managed before he threw his arms around him.

Steve laughed, "It seemed as if you needed help, Buck. And you know me, always managed to get involved in other's fights."

Bucky dragged him inside and quickly shut the window he had kept open in hopes of Breeze. Steve put down his bag and looked around. The room was already small. And it felt distinctly smaller with the windows closed and Captain America standing in smack middle of it.

"I tracked down your contact," Steve said, pulling a neatly folded envelope from his pocket. "He was in hiding but he gave me this. We've enough information to go ahead now."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were here to help. Not do my job."

Steve blanched, "I'm not- Bucky I'm not trying to take over the mission. Rhett suggested I should do this." Rhett Spencer was their mission supervisor. The guy who sat in his air conditioned office in DC and gave them orders.

Bucky huffed. "Appreciate it. But I want to do this on my own, Steve. I need to know if I'm ready for future missions. You and I both know this is a test. As glad as I am to see you here, you should not have come."

Silence fell between them. 

Bucky felt bad for saying it, but it needed to be said. And he knew Steve would understand but still stay here to help, like the stubborn ass he was.

But Steve didn't meet his eyes. He fumbled with the envelope in his hands.

"It's not the only reason I came," Steve said.

"What is it then?"

Steve opened his mouth when the sensor he'd put on the roof of his and next building beeped.

Steve stood confused as Bucky jumped into action. He threw his gun to Cap and pulled a bag from under the chair. He fished another gun from it.

"Somebody's on the roof. Six people by the sound of beeping," Bucky explained. Steve's face hardened. 

"Exit plan?" he asked.

Bucky smiled.

...

Steve had no problem following Bucky's lead. Steve wanted to catch one of the baddies alive to get information but Bucky opposed. 

"They're contractors. We want their Boss's boss's boss. Let's just leave," he said as he pulled a cap on his head and handed one to Steve. Their height was going to be an issue when it came to blending but it couldn't be helped. At least Bucky had his realistic prosthetic on. 

"I can't put sensor on the ground floor because it's public building so I put them on the roof of this building and the building across from where a sniper could be pointed at this apartment," Bucky explained further as they moved from alley to alley.

"Bucky," Steve was exasperated. "I know. Just tell me where to go next."

They went into a hole in the wall coffee shop and Bucky took the envelope from Steve's hands. They reviewed the information. Steve had read the brief on the mission. It was mostly surveillance and reporting back. The contact they had was going to provide them with time and place of the meet. The men sent after them were probably low level goons just to scare them.

Bucky was right not to face them. It wasn't worth it. And by the information in their hands, the meet was taking place in less than fifteen minutes some five miles away. Dealing with the goons would've taken too much time.

Bucky groaned, "How the fuck was I supposed to get this information had you not come? Fucking Rhett, not letting me get it. The whole mission would've been worthless."

"Well thank your stars and let's get a move on. We're not far from your apartment."

In ten minutes they reached the meet up place. It was a dense jungle near the lake Marcaibo. There a few shacks but they were abandoned. They had a short amount of time to set up surveillance. 

They bugged the shacks as much as they can, mostly audio and a few with video. Bucky was carrying out the tasks with cold efficiency. But Steve was excited. Before he went under ice and even after he was pulled back, he had not been put on any mission where he didn't have to personally interfere. 

Well, to say he was 'put' on this mission would be an overstatement. Steve had fought with Fury to come here. He had promised all sorts of promises which Steve was sure he was going to regret later. But he had to see Bucky. He had to tell him...

"Come on," Bucky grabbed his hand and hissed. They reached a safe distance just as cars began to pull up there. 

"They're not Hydra but doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. You're not bulletproof," Bucky chided him.

"I've never been on a mission where I wasn't in the middle of the fight," Steve whispered, one ear on the input they were receiving from the bugs.

Bucky smiled. "You'd get bored. You already are and we have a whole night in front of us. They won't finish up quickly. Thank goodness you know Spanish."

The night wore on. They kept listening to their chatter. Most of it was worthless. Bucky kept throwing glances at Steve to see if he was bored or frustrated. But Steve had no problem. He kept meticulous record of their activities in writing as well. In their hurry they hadn't brought anything to eat. Steve, owing to his super metabolism, felt super hungry. But he kept quiet. 

He had more pressing issues at hand. Such as how to tell his best friend that he was possibly in love with him.

Steve had had time to think. Over what Tony said, what Natasha said. He admitted to himself that he was jealous of Bucky's dates. On one hand, he was glad it wasn't homophobia. On the other, it was feelings. Which was a huge problem. He threw a glance at Bucky who sat motionless on the rock, listening intently to the audio. Steve had the duty to keep an eye on the visuals.

Suddenly there was a change in the air. It grew colder. The sky was overcast. 

Bucky's head snapped up. "There's a storm coming." He pulled a dark green tarp they had nicked from the shacks previously and both of them created a makeshift shelter.

It was just in nick of the time as something flashed in the distant sky and rain started falling. Hard.

They settled on the high rock and realised their bugs had stopped transmitting. There was radio silence. While in the sky lightening flashed like crazy. Thunder followed some beats later. Steve counted. It was pretty far away. Most of the sky was covered by the tall trees but it flashed enough for them to realise it was more than normal.

"That's one crazy storm," Steve commented, slightly worried about their mission. Rain pounded around them, the tarp barely keeping them dry.

"Do you think we should go there, see what those guys are up to?" Bucky asked.

"No. We have directive not to interfere. They can't know we were ever here. We'll have to wait the storm out and stay until they leave to retrieve the bugs. They are not transmitting but hopefully they have recorded something," Steve answered.

"They can record?"

"Hopefully."

The conversation died. From what little patch of sky they could see, they saw the sky forked crazy by lightning. Steve had never seen it like that. Ceaseless. Terrifying. Amazing. He wished he could see the full sky. But they couldn't leave the marginal safety of their tarp.

"Steve," Bucky whispered despite the loud rain. But Steve heard him perfectly.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

Steve had been constructing an opening like this in his head since he boarded the plane back in DC. Of course, the situation was less than ideal. They were tense. Cold. Damp. With their mission failing in front of their eyes.

But Bucky was here. There was no escape. For either of them. And they had time.

"I'm here because I missed you," Steve said simply, looking straight ahead.

...

Blood rushed in Bucky's ears, louder than the rain. Sure, Steve had said that before. But never like this. Not with that flush in his cheeks. 

"And I wanted to explain something to you" Steve said.

"Oh?" Bucky managed. 

"Yes, I- I have been an ass lately to you. Ever since you started dating other guys. It was because I was jealous."

Bucky frowned, "Dude, have you looked at yourself? Why are you jealous of me? You can score pretty much anybody you want. Plus you have that Captain Amer-"

"I wasn't jealous of you. I was jealous of the guys you were dating. Because they were dating you. They had a chance with you and I... I wanted that chance. I want that chance." Steve still didn't meet his eyes. And Bucky couldn't take his off him.

"What, what exactly are you saying? You want to date me?" 

James Buchanan Barnes lived a weird ass life. A life outside bounds of normality and he was prepared for pretty much everything. But not this. Steve wanted him. 

"I didn't realise it at first. I just thought I was being homophobic. But Sam took me to this diner for lgbt people and the gay bar down the block. And I was fine there. Took me embarrassingly long time to realise, well actually Tony made me realise-"

"Wait what? Tony? Sam? Gay Bar? You went to a Gay bar? When? I have so many questions." Bucky stopped his flow and Steve looked at him. His eyes were wide, lips slightly parted, amusement dancing in his eyes.

The usual fluttery feeling which Steve ignored previously roared its head up, demanding to be recognised. It had a name and shape now. It wanted to pull Bucky close and kiss him and mess up his hair and-

Steve stopped himself. Instead he just concentrated on answering the questions.

After all the answers, silence fell between them. The good kind of silence. Rain had died down but the flashes of lightning still continued.

"Oh I just remembered," Bucky exclaimed. "These lightnings! They are common phenomenon here. Happens every other day. And only happens where the catatumbo river meets this lake. Some complicated meteorological thing. I read it in a pamphlet. It's supposed to be spectacular."

"Yeah well it messed up with our devices. Do you think these people picked this place specifically for that?" Steve had a horrible realisation.

"If it is so, we're dealing with people smarter than we initially thought. It's almost dawn. You stay here. I'm going to go check things out. I'll be back in five minutes," Bucky said, already getting up and brushing his pants.

"I'm following you if you're not," Steve warned. Bucky threw him a grin and disappeared in the fading darkness. He was like a cat. All graceful and silent. Steve wondered if he ever had that grace. It was hypnotising.

Focus, Rogers!

Bucky took a deep breath as he put some distance between them. All things Steve had said had burrowed its way into his heart and now it was thudding loudly. Steve seemed pretty cool while confessing his feelings. Maybe they weren't as intense as Bucky's were. Which was fair.  It was a recent discovery for Steve. The feelings were new and fragile. Bucky couldn't remember the last time he took breath that wasn't for Steve Rogers. 

But Steve was offering himself. And Bucky'll take what he can.

The sky was growing lighter at the east. And the shacks were empty. A little clearing in front of it was muddy with fresh tire tracks. That was the only indication that somebody had been there. The inside of the shacks was clean. Signs of occupancy clear only to a trained eye. Light scuffle marks of rusted furniture of the ground. disturbed dust. That's all. No trash left behind.

Bucky went to retrieve the bugs. They were there fortunately. He wanted to check if they were functional. But if he didn't go back in five minutes, Steve would come in guns blazing. Bucky chuckled and turned around to go back.

They gathered up their equipments and started their trek back into the civilisation. Going back to Bucky's apartment was out of question. After finding Bucky's stuff but not him, the goons will keep a close eye on the place.

"We need internet or some sort of satellite connection," Steve said.

"We could get on the top of a commercial building and hack into their communication lines via wires on the roof. Stuff happens on a pretty large scale in commercial buildings to notice our small interception," Bucky offered.

"Or we could just use the free WiFi in that cafe?" Steve pointed at the warm and cosy looking place.

Bucky laughed and elbowed Steve's ribs. "Alright you ass. I'm hungry anyways."

But both of them ordered just black coffee since they had limited amount of money between them and got working. The audio bugs were fried. But video bugs had some data.

It took some time to uncover the data. Thank goodness Bucky had lived through the decades and was pretty proficient about technology. Nursing his coffee, Steve looked around. Life bustled around them. An entirely different culture. But people were same all over.

"Here it is. It's just video. But it's something," Bucky turned the laptop towards him. 

It was a black and white yet surprisingly clear feed of the main shack there. There were six people in it, lounging about. And three crates full of weapons. Super advance ones. The type that made SHIELD nervous. A powerful looking man was sitting in the centre while the others talked and argued around him. He was probably the leader. Steve borrowed pen from the barista and wrote down snatches of conversation he could lip read from the feed on a tissue paper. The starting pieces seemed familiar and they realised it was before the storm started. They had it's audio separately. Steve motioned Bucky to come sit beside him and they both listened to the audio they had alongside the video, sharing one headphone. 

It was intimate. Both of them radiated enough heat to boil water. But they were too much professional and too much awkward to let it distract them. Suddenly the audio cut off. That's when the thunder started. Moments later, more people came in the shack. The buyer party.

"They did do it on purpose," Bucky whispered. It tickled Steve's neck. "The entrance was probably timed so it killed any electronic devices. Look, even the lights on the weapons look dimmer."

Steve huffed. He was concentrating hard to lip read and write down. He paused the feed and looked up to take a mind clearing breath, only to find a waitress looking pointedly at them and the clock. They'd been here far too long. Steve sent Bucky to order more coffee.

It took an hour and much fast forwarding to get the gist. It was fairly straightforward. The buyer party came. Both of them relaxed a bit. Drank and ate some. chatted about inconsequential stuff. Finally buyer party gave them briefcase full of cash and took away the crates. The seller party stayed until dawn. They took turns taking naps and they too left, cleaning after themselves. Half hour later in feed, he saw Bucky come in, looking around. The expression on his face fierce and cold. Steve had seen it when he met him as Winter Soldier. If Steve had his way, Bucky would never wear that expression again. The feed cut off moments later as Bucky picked up the bugs.

...

At the sundown, both of them met up with SHIELD agents sent from DC. Steve gave them feed and preliminary analysis. 

Bucky, silent in the whole exchange, asked, "Are we to go back?"

The SHIELD agent looked on edge. "I'm ordered to take you in the helicopter."

"All the way back to DC?" Bucky asked. But it was rhetorical. All of them knew they weren't going back to DC. They were taken to Valencia, the SHIELD base in Venezuela. It was a small one. But certainly better than the small cafe.

Rhett Spencer contacted them, praising on the job well done, considering the obstacles they faced. But he didn't look too happy. 

"Is there any problem Spencer?" Steve asked. There were very few people Steve addressed as 'Sir'. Nobody working in SHIELD was one of them. And nobody had enough courage to call him out on that. 

"No, Captain. You both are due back in DC. Your mission is... done." Rhett looked like he had sucked a lime.

The plane taking them back wasn't due for two hours. Bucky immediately fell asleep on the steel bench but Steve looked around. He noticed the head of the base constantly stealing glances at him. He was a wide short guy named Carlos Santiago. He was quite a fan of Captain America, although he didn't trust Bucky so much. But Steve told him how explicitly he trusted Bucky and Carlos took his words as gospel. 

A few minutes of chatting up later, Carlos revealed why Rhett looked so sour. Apparently he wanted them to follow the people who had bought the weapons and possibly deal with them. But Fury had intervened, stating it was a Bucky's first mission with SHIELD and hence he should not be given a mission of that intensity. They had quite a row but of course Rhett had to concede. 

Steve suppressed a smile. 

...

It was like a spell was put on them. A spell that didn't allow them talk about what had happened in that rainy night. Both busy with wrapping up the finer details of their mission, kept postponing having 'The Talk'. Even in the quiet moments, they talked about other stuff. As if both wanted to show each other that nothing had changed.

But the spell broke as they stepped in the apartment. 

It was home. For both of them.

"Right. Er, well goodnight," Bucky shouldered his bag and went towards his room.

"Goodnight Buck," Steve said, wondering if he had made things awkward between them. It hadn't seemed so back in Venezuela. But now they were here and Bucky was avoiding him. 

He called him, "Bucky!"

Bucky froze. "Yeah."

"When Tony practically smacked me in my head and told me to get my shit together, I was afraid to tell you. I was scared of losing our friendship because it was a jump into the unknown.

"But I realised I was even more scared of letting this opportunity pass up. Never telling you how I felt, sitting on the sidelines and watching you get together with Gen, with somebody. I mean we've established how rude I become when it comes to you with other guys. If you had actually gotten together with one of them, I... That's why I had to tell you. But I don't want it to come between us."

Bucky shook his head and dropped the bag. "Steve, I always want you to tell me how you feel. Nothing is more-" Bucky's eyes went wide like he'd seen a ghost.

"Holy fuck!" Bucky softly cursed. He met Steve's eyes. "Steve! I'm an idiot! A huge tool! I should just jump out of the fucking window!"

"Buck?" Steve took a tentative step towards him. Bucky shook his head and came forward to clutch Steve's shoulders.

"Steve! You flew over 2000 miles to tell me you like me! And like a fool I am, I just listened. Gods Steve! I like you too. So, so much, you have no idea! How come I didn't tell you right away?" Bucky muttered himself, blushing pink.

Steve laughed loudly, from his belly. "Oh Buck," he said and suddenly kissed him.

Both of them froze for a moment and then gave in. It was a short one, both reveling in the surprise more than the feel. Steve pulled back and searched Bucky's eyes to see if it was okay.

From the goofy smile on his face, it was more than okay. 

"Better late than never, Buck," Steve said.

"That seems to be the motto of our life," Bucky quipped.

They both laughed quietly and seperated.

"Now what?" Bucky asked.

Steve scratched back of his head. "I don't know. Let's see where this goes. I, I haven't felt attraction to other guys like I have towards you. I don't think so."

"We'll take it slowly?" Bucky offered. "I mean how much can change? We live together. Go out together. Just, there'll be new context."

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "I'd appreciate if you didn't flirt with other guys anymore though."

Bucky smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Seems stupid to go looking for glass crystals when I have a diamond in front of me."

"Alright charmer, tone it down. I'm already yours," Steve laughed, blushing red.

"Really?" Bucky had a tone of wonderment. "I can't still believe it."

Instead of answering, Steve went near him and held both of his hands, the metal one cooler than the flesh one. "How 'bout I make you believe it?" And he leaned down, hovering for a moment to give Bucky a chance to back away. Instead he looked steadily into Steve's eyes, pupils dilated.

Steve closed the distance, this time, fully reveling in the feel of Bucky's soft lips. Bucky kissed him back enthusiastically, urgency in his movements. His hold on Steve's hands tightened before he let them go and buried them in Steve's hair. Steve's own hands found Bucky's waist. It was solid. And muscly. They roamed to his back, his chest, his shoulders. The one where his flesh gave way to the metal. Bucky hissed lightly and Steve's hand froze.

"No, go on. Don't stop. God. Just. Don't stop," Bucky sputtered, pulling Steve back to him.

"Eloquent, Buck," Steve smiled against him. And shivered as Bucky lightly tugged at his hair. He understood Bucky's sputtering as Bucky's hands set out to explore Steve and Steve's brain short circuited. Bucky didn't use his metal hand as much. It stayed across his back, holding him close. But his other hand was wild and Steve often had to break away from Bucky's lips to take a breath he had forgotten to take.

Eternity passed before the two separated, panting. 

"We should, we should..." Steve.

"Yeah." Bucky.

"We should stop."

"What? No! I meant..."

"We have all the time in the world." Steve lightly ran his fingers over Bucky's cheek. 

"Mmmkay," Bucky said and pressed one last kiss before breaking away to his room. Steve watched him go, briefly bending down to get his bag. Every movement an art. People often commented on how Natasha moved like water. Clearly they never saw Bucky.

"Stop staring at my ass Rogers," Bucky called from inside his room. "Especially if you're not going to do anything about it."

Steve sputtered and disappeared inside his own room.

...

"So problem solved?" Sam asked, clinking his beer to Steve's whiskey.

"Yep," Steve smiled, glancing fondly at Bucky who was talking on the phone with Shuri. She wanted to know how his first mission after de-brainwashing went.

"Wait, what was the problem again?" Bruce asked.

"Steve thought he didn't like Bucky kissing guys," Natasha provided succinctly.

"Turns out I don't have problem with Bucky kissing guys if it's me he's kissing." Steve smiled.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!
> 
> This work is based of this hilarious post I saw. 
> 
> https://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/


End file.
